


Crop Top and Mini Skirt

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cane, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom!Sam, Established Relationship, Figging, M/M, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Sub!Gabriel, butt plug, crop, gabe is a bad boy, gabriel likes certain clothes, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Gabriel decides to be bad, so Sam has to punish him.Not going to lie, this is basically just sexy time sabriel.





	Crop Top and Mini Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Sex (read tags)
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to tell me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Oh god. Oh freaking god.

Sam was totally fine today, thank you very much, until Gabriel walked into the room looking like...that. With a black crop top that showed off his curvy, clean-shaved stomach and a black miniskirt that rose just enough when he bent down to show off dark red lace panties. Sam almost didn’t notice the combat boots that had a heel to allow him to stand taller until Gabe sauntered around the room with the click-click of his heels with every step and, oh lord, is he wearing makeup?

Yes, yes he is. With shimmery gold eyeshadow and long, dark eyelashes that must be fake and bright. Red. Lipstick. Oh, lord, Sam's going to die of heart palpitations because Gabriel looks absolutely stunning, still as confident and smug as ever because he knows that he looks good in anything he wears.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks with a snort. "The strip club?"

Sam knows that Gabe's going to start trouble as soon as he winks at Sam, but it still doesn't stop his shocked laugh as Gabriel responds.

"Why? Don't you like it? I thought you were in to the whole women's clothes thing?" Gabriel taunts and Dean actually blushes.

"Psh, no. That's gay," Dean retorts.

"Oh really, Dean-o? Because Cassie here was telling me that you really, really like the feel of smooth, lacy panties against your well-endowed-"

"Well, you...you must have heard wrong!" Dean shouts, but Sam has heard enough to get the picture and that's way too much information about his brother. Sure, Sam loves the feel of panties as well, but he couldn't imagine being outed to his whole family in such a way. He was going to have to teach Gabriel a lesson, it seems. But maybe that was the point of this whole charade.

Gabriel pretends to pout and makes his way over to Sam, straddling his lap in a very inappropriate manner.

"You think I'm pretty, don't you, Samalamb?" Gabriel purrs and Sam gives him his best dom look so that Gabriel knows that the punishment isn't going to be light this time before playing along. Gabriel actually looks sheepish at the look, making Sam's eyes dilate as he smirks at the control he still has that Gabriel likes to indulge.

"Of course you do, babe," Sam says, letting Gabriel push his luck if he wants by leaning in a bit and gearing Dean's fake gags of protest, especially as Gabriel takes the final step and devours Sam's mouth, loud and sloppy.

"I'm going out for a few hours. Be done by then," Dean yells and Sam smirks as he bites Gabriel's lip harshly as he hears the door to the bunker slam shut, getting a yelp of surprise from the man on top of him.

"You know you've been bad, right?" Sam asks and Gabriel nods while looking down, knowing he's not to talk unless Sam okays it in these scenes.

"Say it," Sam growls.

"Yes, I've been a bad boy. I'm sorry," Gabriel rushes out and Sam sighs. Gabriel seems to notice his mistake because he rushes out a loud "Sir, sorry, sir!"

But it's too late.

"I just wanted to have a nice, peaceful day with my boyfriend, but now I have to punish him because he can't behave. I think he's asking for it, but he's going to regret it, you hear? You were very disrespectful, Gabriel, saying those things about Dean. True or not, you know better. And you act like you're about to slut yourself around the town, making a display that Dean had to witness. Tsk."

Gabriel has the decency to have a single tear down his face as he realizes exactly the position he's put himself in.

"Then you forget how to properly address me and assume that to be okay? Gabriel, you know I have to put you in your place and utilize all the time Dean gives us because this is unacceptable. Before we begin, what are your safewords?"

Gabriel is shaking on top of Sam, but Sam needs verbal confirmation.

"Red for stop. Yellow for slow down. And green for good, sir," Gabriel mutters and Sam nods, standing up and placing Gabriel on the ground.

"Good. Go get in position and choose three toys for what you see fit for your punishment. I'll bring in the fourth and you better be in position or you will not like the consequences," Sam growls and Gabriel immediately beelines for their bedroom looking like a kicked puppy.

Sam gathers his bearings and gets in the right mindset before taking out the ginger and skillfully cutting it into the shape of a butt plug big enough to sting while being put in, but still small enough to not need lube since it would dull the effects of the spice. He also makes a thin rod of ginger to play with as well, making sure it has a thick top so he could leave it in Gabriel's cock while he deals out the punishment.

Sam then washes his hands and pulls on gloves so his hands won't be full of ginger juice when he plays with other parts of Gabriel.

He heads over to their room and finds Gabriel kneeling so good for him by the end of the bed with his hands on his ankles, just the way Sam wants him. He also notices the toys laid out on the bed so perfectly.

"Let's see what we have here," Sam taunts, striding over to the bed and ignoring Gabriel. "A cane for me to tan your hide with, good. And a crop for me to tenderize your most sensitive area, yes, very good. And ball crusher so you don't come, very intuitive. I think these fit the punishment very well. Good job, Gabriel."

Gabriel seems pleased, but he hasn't seen the other surprises yet.

"Let's get you all prepared for your punishment. I've got a few surprises that we've talked about before that I think fit your many crimes," Sam says, taking Gabriel's cock in his hand and squeezing, but Gabriel stays loyally silent.

However, as soon as he sees the ginger sound, his eyes widen and tear up, but he doesn't use his word. So Sam lubes the sound up and injects some lube into Gabriel's cock hole before shoving it in slowly, stretching Gabriel's cock out from the inside and Gabriel lets out a whimper since they haven't played there in a long time, so Sam lets the noise slide.

"Good job," Sam praises as the sound bottoms out, twisting it for good measure to make sure the juices sting the sensitive skin both inside and out. Sam then takes the ball crushing device and puts it into position before tightening it so that Gabriel's balls appear flat, making sure he really can't cum until the punishment is over. Still Gabriel remains silent.

"Get up and bend over the bed," Sam commands and Gabriel quickly follows the order, presenting himself to Sam by spreading his legs and tilting his ass to the air, giving Sam a clear view of his tight quivering hole. Sam smacks Gabe's hole and Gabriel jumps slightly, but remains silent, squirming a bit, sure, but that must be because the ginger is starting to work.

Sam moves a gloved finger to Gabriel's tight hole and circles it around, loosening it up a bit while spreading the juice from the gloves on the hole at the same time. When Sam deems Gabriel ready, he lines the ginger plug up with Gabriel's hole and applies steady, intense pressure until it pops past the ring and shoves all the way in, long enough to nestle right against his prostate which leads Gabriel to gasp. Sam doesn't let the noise slide and applies three harsh slaps to Gabriel's hole, causing him to clench and squeeze the juice out of the ginger, but he somehow remains silent.

"You may be as loud as you need to be as I spank your hide. I think twenty with my hand and ten with the cane to your ass and ten of the crop to your cock. Does that sound suitable? You may answer," Sam says.

"Yes, sir. Perfect, sir. You know best, sir," Gabriel gasps out. The 'I trust you, sir' left unsaid, but Sam heard it anyways, leading him to finally take off the gloves and caress his boy's ass in acknowledgement and appreciation, silently reassuring that he will take care of Gabriel.

"Good. Since this will sting more than anything we've ever done, you don't have to count unless that helps you. I will count if that's okay? Answer."

"Yes, sir. Please count, sir," Gabriel pleads and Sam shushes him.

"If it becomes too much, use your word," Sam says, landing the first swat of his hand to Gabriel's right cheek, counting as he goes.

Sam doesn't take any breaks in between swats and Gabriel is squirming, but it hasn't reached painful enough to cry. By the time Sam reaches twenty, Gabriel's ass is a deep red and his ass is clenching tight, but still no sound. Sam knows that will change with the cane.

As Sam predicted, the first swing of the cane wrenches a sob out of Gabriel and Sam gives him small breaks in between each swat to let it sink in, getting harder and harder with each smack as he overlays a pattern on Gabriel's raw behind to the point that Gabriel can only gasp for breath. Sam knows tears are streaming down Gabriel's face, but it's even more beautiful to see the mascara running down his face after Sam commands him to turn over and lay down on his back, making sure that Gabriel feels the effects of his tanned hide rubbing against the rough blanket.

"How are you doing? Color?" Sam checks in, caressing Gabriel's face as the smaller man hiccups in breaths to calm himself, nuzzling into Sam's hand while keeping eye contact to comfort himself.

"Green, sir," Gabriel manages and Sam nods, waiting a few more moments before starting the second part of Gabriel's punishment.

Sam caresses Gabriel's cock to find it still hard with a purple tip with the need to cum. Sure, it's still a punishment, but Gabriel has always been a little into pain. Sam solves this by taking hold of the sound and yanking on it to reapply the ginger juices, moving it harshly in and out of Gabriel's tender cock that is now deflated, Gabriel crying in earnest again.

Sam stops suddenly and grabs the crop, smacking his way up Gabriel's cock as Gabriel arches off the bed and screams. Sam saves the last five hits for the tip of the cock, holding it steady as he smacks it hard, so hard that Gabriel can hardly breathe by the end, but he never called the word.

"Color?" Sam demands and Gabriel takes in a couple deeps breaths, seeming a bit out of it.

"Green!" Gabriel yells, staying in position so good for Sam.

"Good boy," Sam praises, putting the cane and crop away and freeing Gabriel's balls, gently rubbing them to both soothe and restart the blood flow. He then gently removes the ginger from Gabe's cock and lifts his legs a bit to pull the other bit from his hole. Gabriel sighs in relief before talking.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I knew better than to act out but I did anyways because we haven't played in a while and I felt jealous that you spent so much time with Dean and I didn't know how else to get your attention, but now I've been bad and I'm sorry, so sorry," Gabriel quickly gasps out, tears streaming down his face again as his body trembles with from the effects of the punishment.

"Oh, baby," Sam coos, moving up the bed to hold Gabriel's quivering body against his own, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "I just wish you told me about this before making a scene. I don't like to punish you like that, you know that. I had planned a nice date tonight for us and everything because I miss you, too. I just need you to promise to come to me next time."

"I promise, I promise," Gabriel vows, nuzzling close to Sam.

"And I forgive you. You took the punishment so well, proving you're still my good boy," Sam promises and Gabriel relaxes into his arms. "Now let's get you cleaned up a bit with a washcloth and I can show you how good boys get treated if you're up to it. How does that sound?"

"Yes, please, Sam," Gabriel sighs, knowing they're out of scene as shown by calling Sam by his first name.

Sam gets up and obtains a washcloth that he wets with cold water and another that he wets with hot water, knowing it will cool off to just warm enough in a bit.

He makes his way back to Gabriel and uses the warm cloth to wipe the tip of Gabe's cock to get the residual ginger off and moves it down to Gabe's hole to clean a bit as well. He then lays the cold cloth on Gabriel's cock to help with some of the swelling and gets up to grab some aloe from the nightstand, holding Gabe's legs up as he kneads it into his tender skin. Gabe hisses a bit, but otherwise takes it with ease, making Sam swell with pride.

Sam puts the aloe away and takes the washcloths back to the bathroom, washing his hands in the process before going back to his boyfriend.

"How do you want it?" Sam whispers, hovering over Gabriel's body to look him in the eyes.

"I want to fuck you, but I think my cock's a bit too sore for that tonight, so I wanna ride you and cum untouched, show you that I'm good and that I love you," Gabriel says.

"You don't have to cum untouched to show me those things. You just showed me, so if you want me to do the work, I'd be happy to. I wore you out. And in a few days, when the swelling goes down, if you want to pound me into next week, I'm one hundred and ten percent up for that. Literally," Sam jokes, leading Gabriel to look down at little - well, not  _ so _ little - Sam to see a tent in his boxers. "For now, just tell me what  _ you _ want and let me make you feel good."

"Strip," Gabe commands and Sam smirks, getting up and throwing his clothes off, too worked up to put on a show. "Now, I'm gonna suck your big cock until you almost explode in my mouth then I'm gonna put a condom on you and you better fuck me good. Because I still want to cum untouched."

Sam's too stunned to comment and Gabriel launches forward and shoves Sam's entire length down his throat, putting Sam's hand on the back of his head to make his intentions clear, stilling while waiting for Sam to fuck his mouth.

And fuck it he did. Gabriel didn't seem to mind, humming in pleasure around his cock even as he gasps for air with tears running down his face. Gabriel knows when Sam's about to cum, so when Sam starts making some noise that Gabriel claims is an indicator, Gabriel pulls off and smirks at his boyfriend.

He grabs as condom from the drawer and throws it at Sam to put on.

"Prep," Sam gasps, gathering his wits, and Gabriel winks as him, looking down. That's when Sam notices three of Gabe's fingers have found their way into Gabe's hole, making it loose and wet with lube, making Sam’s mouth gape open in awe of his perfect boyfriend.

"I guess you got that covered," Sam mutters. "What position, babe?"

Gabriel immediately turns to be on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress, wiggling his ass tauntingly at Sam. Sam knows that's one of Gabe's favorite positions, claims that he can feel all of Sam better and the pressure on his 'male g-spot' is apparently phenomenal. Sam likes it because he can see Gabe's red ass and his leaking, hard, purple cock between his legs. Sam wants to touch it, but Gabriel insisted on untouched, so Sam merely makes a note to give him a hand job as soon as possible after this session.

Sam slicks up his cock over the condom and wastes no time on lining his cock up to Gabe's hole and pushing in balls-deep in one swoop. Gabriel gasps and pushes his ass back, encouraging Sam to pound into Gabriel without abandon, his balls slapping against Gabe's, making obscenely loud sounds only covered by their cries of pleasure and shouts of each other's names.

"I'm close, Sam. Fuck me! Sam, fuck! Harder, baby. Fuck me with that big cock of yours, make me gape. Baby, fuck! Feels so good, making me feel so good with that fucking monster cock of yours, baby. So good, fuck!" Gabriel cries out and Sam growls before jackhammering into his boyfriend's wrecked hole, making sure to hit his prostate every time, causing Gabe to scream out his release, chanting Sam's name in a blubbering mess.

It only takes a few more harsh strokes and Sam feels his own orgasm coming on, but Gabriel is gasping out instructions.

"Come on, Sam. Cum on my back. Claim me. Sam. Fuck. Claim me," Gabriel shouts and Sam yanks out of him before tearing off the condom and roughly stripping his cock until he's cumming hard onto Gabriel's smooth, arched back with his thick, white ropes pulsing out of his swollen cock.

When they both catch their breath, they find themselves lying on the bed with Gabriel atop Sam's chest, still covered in Sam's cooling mess which Sam cleans with his flannel from the floor next to their bed. Sam softly strokes up and down Gabriel's back and kisses Gabriel's forehead, both feeling too exhausted to do much more today but sleep.

"What'd you really think of my outfit? Was it too much?" Gabriel frets in a whisper.

"I think you looked so sexy. Loved the panties, gave me ideas for later play times. But maybe just...next time don't insult Dean, please?" Sam suggests, causing Gabriel to chuckle.

"Alright, Samalamb. I love you," Gabriel sighs, accommodating Sam's comfort level since he really doesn't like having to punish Gabe too much, just every once in a while when Gabe knowingly pushes it too far and makes it clear that he wants to be punished anyways.

"I love you, too, babe," Sam sighs back, moving to kiss Gabe's lips with gentle pressure that portrays his admiration and love for his boyfriend who's completely perfect for him. They lazily kiss with gentle licks and contented sighs and smiles until they both fall asleep curled against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment!!


End file.
